Waiting
by themoojournals
Summary: i think ive found her...the one who's gunna stay, i think i love her, and i didnt even have to pay.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Davies' car pulled up roughly into the parking lot at her favorite club. Ego's sign lit up her red dress as she walked up to the heavy set bouncer 'teddy.' she smiled, he smiled and the gate was open. Smiling, she went straight to the bar. "hey Kat." she says to the blonde, pixie like bartender. "hey Ashley, the usual?" the teen nodded and a blue alcoholic liquid was served in a long tube. Downing it quickly, a bottle of water was placed in front of her. "thanks." Ashley said taking a drink and leaving the bar to get lost in the mass of moving bodies that danced in sync to the throbbing music.

Spencer Carlin headed to Ego, she had been waiting for a friend and after she didn't show, Spencer went in alone. It was probably better that way. After being let in by the bouncer, 'Teddy', Spencer headed inside to the loud music and heavy dancing. Spencer walked over to the bar, ordered a drink, and headed into the dancing crowd. Taking small sips, Spencer looked around for someone to dance with. After unsuccessfully looking around for about twenty minutes, Spencer walked around some more, until Spencer saw a familiar face. Probably from school or something. Taking another sip, Spencer approached her. "Hey, do I know you?"

Ashley's curls bounced as she turned around at a girls voice. Ashley shrugged at the blonde and smiled. "I don't think so." she says loudly so Spencer could here her over the music. "do you wanna dance?" the brunette says as she leaned closer to the blonde girl's ear. She pulled back and smiled before grabbing the strangers hand and pulling her farther into the crowd.

Spencer smiled as the girl turned around. Spencer could have sworn she knew the girl from somewhere, but she sounded like she didn't know Spencer. Spencer was about to apologize and walk away, asked her to dance. "Why not?" Spencer replied as she studied the girl a bit more carefully before their hands met and they went into the crowd. "I don't think you told me your name yet." Spencer said, not yelling, but loud enough so that the girl would hear it.

"Ashley." the teen smiled and pulled her closer slightly moving to the music. "and yours?" Ashley asked her. The music flowed freely into the room and it seemed to lower in volume, when In reality it hadn't. waiting for Spencer to answer she grasped her hips to pull her closer.

Spencer immediately moved closer to Ashley, as the beat of the music seemed to get louder. "I'm Spencer." She said quite loudly as she felt Ashley pull her in by the waist. Spencer stared into Ashley's brown eyes with a smile on her face. Carefully, Spencer put her arms around Ashley's waist, making sure not to stop dancing.

Smiling Ashley gently grinded her hips into Spencer's and moved to the beat just as the blonde's. after a while, Ashley got thirsty and tugged on Spencer's arm. "you wanna get a drink?" she asks and nods her head towards the bar which seemed to be covered in skanky girls with just as good looking boys.

Spencer continued to look at Ashley, dancing to the beat, moving closer and closer until Ashley asked Spencer if she wanted to get a drink. "Definitely." Spencer replied, then nodded, and walked with Ashley toward the bar that was infested with typical guys and girls in a club. Spencer found an empty part of the bar and walked over, waiting for Ashley to accompany her.

Ashley followed and squeezed in beside her. "a shot of grey goose and a vodka tonic, please." Ashley says and looks to Spencer. "and for you?" she waits for Spence to reply as the bartender grabs her drinks.

Spencer moved over a little, making more room for Ashley. "Appletini." Spencer replied, looking at the bartender and then back at Ashley as the bartender went to prepare their drinks. Ashley smiled towards the blonde as Kat got her drink. "you wanna get a booth?" ash asked as she downed her shot quickly and took a drink of the tonic. She pointed to booths that were farther into the club. "its quieter back there."

"Thanks." Spencer said to the bartender after she gave Spencer her drink. Taking a sip, Spencer smiled as Ashley asked if she wanted to get a booth. "Yeah. Sometimes, quiet is good."

Grinning, ash took Spencer's hand and led her to a back booth by the emergency exit. She slid in and made room for her new friend. "so, Spencer, tell me about your self." she said, trying a lame line on the pretty blonde.

Spencer walked to the back of the bar, hand in hand with Ashley. They walked over to a booth and Spencer sat down beside Ashley, not letting go of her hand. "Hmm.. I just moved here from Ohio with my brothers, my mom, and my dad. The move was kinda crazy, but I'm glad that I'm here." Spencer smiled. "So, tell me about yourself, Ashley."

The brunette smirked and shrugged. "not really all that much to tell, ive lived here all my life…I have 1 sister, and I have a cat names André.' she says with a small grin. "Kyla -my sister- and I don't really have any family besides the ones that live in Italy, so they send over checks each month to help us. You know with groceries, monthly allowance." Ashley took a long sip of her drink and made and small 'aaah'' sound at it. " my dad was pretty wealthy, so we were blessed." she says softly, a dream like look on her face.

Spencer looked at Ashley and listened as Ashley told Spencer about herself. She took a sip of her drink before answering Ashley. "It all sounds so interesting. I don't have any interesting stories, my life is boring and slow." Spencer laughed. "Wow, so you and your sister live alone? What's it like?" Spencer asked, hoping she wasn't asking too many questions.

its amazing." Ashley says and touches Spencer's leg. "you know when you were little, and you would play house or act like your in college?" Ashley asked with a glinting grin. "well its exactly like that, only better." she laughed.

"Oh wow." Spencer said after hearing what Ashley said about living on your own. She moved closer and smirked after Ashley touched her leg."So, you've got no rules? What's it like?"

"well." Ashley said, trying to find the write words to explain it. "I mean, there are rules and all, but they just aren't as enforced," she says with a head nod. "like if Kyla throws a party, and something breaks…well then Kyla isn't aloud to have a party for a few weeks." the brunette explains with a chuckle. She pauses before taking a sip and clearing her throat. "I could take you there, so you could see?"

Spencer looked at Ashley, taking small sips of her drink in amazement at the life Ashley led. It sounded spontaneous and fun, something Spencer never thought she was. "If me and my brothers lived without adults, they wouldn't follow the rules. They are so immature." Spencer smiled when Ashley asked if she wanted to see her house. "Yeah, I'd like to see your place."

"well…how about now?" Ashley said as she finished off the colorful drink. "its in walking distance if your drunk." A grin plastered itself on the brunettes face as a teasing glint grew in her eyes.

"About now seems good. I don't have any plans." Spencer said with a small smirk. Spencer downed the rest of her drink quickly before answering Ashley. "I don't think you should be driving, either. You had a drink." Spencer said, teasing her a bit.

Ashley raised a brow and smirked as well. "please girl, you must think im a light weight. i could drink at lest 4 of these lid out before feeling the effects." Ashley gloated an slide out though the other side. she waltzed over to Spencer, took her hand and dragged her out and up. "its time to show you the Davies mansion."

Smiling, Spencer exited Ego with Ashley alongside her. She glanced over at Ashley, then went back to looking straight ahead. Spencer smiled when Ashley linked their hands together. She swung their hands gently as they walked down the street. "The Davies mansion? What an honor!" She giggled slightly.

Ashley laughed and nodded her head. "oh it is, just wait until you actually see it." she said cockily and smirked. "but seriously though, there are maps posts at every bathroom...we still haven't actually found some of the guests from our last party." Ashley joked

Spencer laughed with Ashley, still smiling every time she glanced over at Ashley. "Oh, so it's really that big? You don't need _all_ that space for two people!" Spencer said, teasing Ashley. shrugging, Ashley looked over to Spencer and pointed to the large building across the street. "home sweet home." ash mumbled and dragged Spence to the front door of her Victorian style home.

After Ashley mumbled something about her home, Spencer looked over to what Ashley was looking at and saw a huge, beautiful mansion. "Oh, wow. Your house is big." Spencer said as she walked over to the front door with Ashley.

nodding Ashley bite her lip. "uhm...so its not really all that organized." she mumbled again and unlocked the door. she looked to Spencer with a grin and nodded towards the open door. "go on in."

"Oh, my house isn't organized at all. My brothers leave everything everywhere." Spencer said, looking at Ashley before going inside and looking around at Ashley's house. "It's really nice."

"sorry about the papers...there all my song sheets" Ashley said and pushed scattered papers onto the floor to clear the table and kicked them away. "No, it's okay. Everyone's house is a bit messy. Trust me, your house isn't messy at all." Spencer looked around at all the song sheets. "So, you're a songwriter?"

Ashley nodded and blushed. "yeah..." she smiled shyly and played with the hem of her shirt. "so yeah, wanna tour?" Ashley asked, and went back to her confident era. "Won't we get lost if you give me a tour?" Spencer asked jokingly.

laughing, Ashley took Spencer's hand again and took her through the house. "this is the living room." she said, and walked them into a cozy hideaway like room. a plasma screen TV was mounted over a brick fireplace and a couch, a recliner and a love seat circled around.

Spencer smiled when Ashley took her hand and as they walked into one of the other rooms. She looked around at the huge T.V. and other seemingly expensive items throughout the living room. "Wow, it's beautiful. Everything looks so expensive."

shrugging again, Ashley bite the inside of her cheek. "kind of, it was my parents so they just kind of left everything to us." she explained but dragged her up the stairs. the first room door had a padlock on it and the brunette walked right by it. "this is the bathroom -nothing special-" she said and went to the third room. "ky's room, she's still at ego." she opened the door briefly and shut it. the fourth door was covered in graffiti and pictures. "my room." she says and opened the bed sat in the middle and a couch was right in front of it. the same type of TV was on the wall and a spray painted 'Ashley' was all around it. a drum set, was in the corner and 4 guitars were in the other. one laying on the floor with an open notebook and pen beside it.

Spencer took a good look around the living room once more. "I wish my parents were that giving. It looks so.. Clean." Spencer replied as she followed Ashley up the stairs and looked at the bathroom, then looked into the other room for a moment. "Oh, the moment of truth." Spencer said as they walked into Ashley's room. "I can tell your really into music." Spencer said, looking around once more.

Ashley nodded. "yeah i grew up with it so i guess...yeah its really important to me." she says and points to the guitar. she picks it up and takes it to the couch. "so you know how to play?" Ashley asks Spencer and pats the seat next to her.

she watched Ashley pick her guitar up. Spencer sat down beside Ashley. "Oh, no. I'm so uncoordinated." Spencer replied, laughing.

positioning the guitar on her lap she strummed once and stopped the vibrations with the slap to the string. "you wanna learn?" she asked the petite blonde next to her. "Play me one of your songs." Spencer asked.

she adjusts the straps to her guitar again and picks up a random piece of paper. "um...this is called waiting." she mumbles with a slight blush and strummed the guitar once before starting in a soft rhythm.

_A coma might feel better than this,attempting to discover where to 're weighed down, you're full of sickness, _

_and 're weighed down, you're full of something,you're underneath it voice started to get stronger, _

her nervousness ceasing and she smiled when the first half of the chorus

_say goodbye to love,and hold your head up 's no need to rush_

_we're all just waiting, waiting to_

eyes closed as she got lost in the music, and her fingers played over the strings

_a better place is all I need,with moments of innocence and , it's the little things you waking up all , it's the little things you miss,when you're underneath it say goodbye to love,and hold your head up 's no need to rush_

_we're all just waiting, waiting to_

_your friends seem like enemies when you're broken down and your friends seem like enemies when you're broken down and strumming _

_say goodbye to love,and hold your head up 's no need to rush we're all just waiting, waiting to die _

the song came to an end and she cleared her throat, she looked at Spencer, biting her lip, chewing nervously. she let go of the flesh and looked away. "was that good?" she asks, avoiding eye contact.

Spencer was blown away. She had expected Ashley to be a good singer, but she exceeded Spencer's expectations and then some. As the song came to an end, Spencer couldn't stop looking at Ashley. She was so talented. "Are you kidding? That was incredible! You're so talented."

Ashley's smile widened and her blush only increased. "thanks." she chuckles slightly. "umm." she says looking around and stands up, leaving the guitar on the couch. she grabs one of the smaller acoustic ones and handed it to the still sitting Spencer. "I'll teach you some." she says and sits back down.

Spencer's wary glance only made Ashley's confidence stronger, as well as the connection the two shared.

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews guys, they mean alot. and remember, the more i get, the more updates you'll get XD.**

**R.M.H (rockmyheart)**- thanks for the review, keep it up :]

**loveash87**- is it different? i was almost afriad that the meeting would be too common and unoriginal. thanks for boosting my spirit!

**CoachKimm**- oh kimmi, how i love you. haha, you seem to always take time out of your day to review my stories and i absolutley wuvvers you fer that. i will certainly continue this story for you! :P

I officially own south of nowhere, considering tom didnt fight hard enough to keep it on the air, i adopted this show. so suck it _"the n"_ .

**ugh, have you noticed how the N became a totaly teeny bopper network? at least south of nowhere made it real. and _"degrassi"_ (no offense to fans) needs to be over with and done for by now, theyve done everything possible on that show and it needs to end NOW! there canadian accents sound fake (again no offense to you people) there acting isnt all that great, and there storyline seems to drag on for years. LITERALLY.**

**_hmm, now that thr rant is done, on with the story!_**

* * *

Ashley's smile widened and her blush only increased. "thanks." she chuckles slightly. "umm." she says looking around and stands up, leaving the guitar on the couch. she grabs one of the smaller acoustic ones and handed it to the still sitting Spencer. "I'll teach you some." she says and sits back down.

"Your welcome. I mean it, you're really good. You should play at a gig sometime. I'd go see you." Spencer said, blushing a little bit after she saw Ashley blushing as well. Spencer picked up the guitar. "I'll try, but I won't ever be as good as you." She said, giggling a little.

Ashley smiled and helped spencer hold the guitar right. "well maybe when your good enough, we'll do a gig together." she said and held down the first, third and fourth cord. she strummed once and pointed to the blondes guitar. "now do what i do." she repeated what she did before.

Spencer smiled at Ashley, trying her best to keep the guitar steady. She laughed. "I highly doubt that'll ever happen." She watched as Ashley played her guitar. After Ashley showed her how to do it, Spencer tried with practically no success. She laughed. "I suck."

ashley smiled softly and put down her own guitar. she kneeled in front of the blonde and held down her fingers. "this time, make sure to strum all of the chords, you missed the middle one when you did it the first time." she instructed and make sure the blondes hands were placed correctly. "now strum once, but when you hit the last chord, im letting go of your finger."

Ashley bite her lip before nodding, her thoughts in her head were voiced right after. "when i let go, let yours go to, except for the this-" she pointed Spencer's middle finger that was located on the second to last chord. "-one, it'll create a sort of drop in tune." ashley smiled and laughed triumphantly. "that's the first thing you hear when people start playing."

Spencer looked over at Ashley and smiled. After Ashley showed her the proper way to strum a guitar, Spencer strummed the guitar again, this time with a better result. Instead of the noise sounding as horrible, it didn't sound so bad. "I thought that sounded better. Did you?"

Ashley's smile widened and she nodded quickly. "that was great Spence...r" she cleared her throat and stood back up. she went beside her bed and reached into her mini fridge. she brought out to Heineken beers and tipped it towards spencer. "drink?" she asks and brings both bottles to the couch.

Spencer continued to smile, and her blush deepened. "Oh, thanks." Spencer said somewhat nervously as she looked at Ashley. She couldn't help but smile at her. "Yeah, I could use a drink. Thanks." Spencer said as she carefully took the beer out of Ashley's hand and opened it, taking a long sip.

ashley smiled and relaxed into the couch. "so..." she says and smacks her lips together. as soon as ashley opened her mouth her door busted open. a drunk girl stumbled in. her droopy smile amused the petite brunette and she shook her head with a laugh. "spencer, meet Kyla, my sister." she says, her laugh becoming more contagious, and soon the drunk teen began to took another sip of her beer as Ashley spoke. "Hmm.." Spencer was about to say something else, but then the door opened. There was a drunk girl Spencer had never seen before. She tried not to laugh at the stumbling girl. "Oh.. hey." Spencer said shyly as she sipped her beer.

Kyla's giggling stopped and she inspected the girl with wide curious eyes. "good job ash, she's a hot one." kyla slurred and ashley stood up immediately. she ushered her out of the room and closed the door with a sigh. she smiled apologetically but the door opened again, and kyla's head peeked in. "uhm, ash? if you're gunna fuck her, try not to be too loud." ashley slammed the door and looked to spencer with a guilty expression. "sorry about that, she isn't usually so...crude."

Spencer tried not to blush when Kyla was talking about her. When she came back, Spencer laughed a little bit and looked at Ashley. "Oh, it's okay. Trust me, I've heard much worse. My brothers are much more vulgar than that."

ashley sighed in relief and walked back over, more relaxed. she collapsed down on the couch, her head coming to rest on spencer's lap. "yeah well, that doesn't excuse her assy behavior" her bitter tone wasn't lost.

Spencer smiled and looked at Ashley, who was resting her head in her lap. Spencer calmly took her hand and ran it through Ashley's hair. "Well, drunk people are drunk people. It happens."

ashley closed her eyes and sighed contently. "Jesus your fingers are like magic." she says and yawns, spencer's hands almost lulling her to sleep.

Spencer smiled, giggling slightly and continuing to run her fingers through Ashley's hair. "Oh, I try." Spencer said jokingly. ashley smirked and opened her eyes. she looked up at spencer and bit her lip. "spencer?" she said nervously, her eyes landing on the ceiling as she chewed on her lower lip.

ashley sat up and licked her lip before meeting eyes with the blonde in front of her. "would it be totally weird to ask to kiss you?" her voice was quiet, and almost inaudible. her nervousness showing through.

Spencer looked at Ashley as Ashley sat up, staring into her gorgeous eyes. Her heart was racing. "No, because I wouldn't feel weird to kiss you." Spencer replied, noticing her nervousness. "Don't be nervous." Spencer said quietly, moving closer.

the brunette swallowed and looked down, there eye contact breaking. "i cant help it. i like you spencer...and i don't want to ruin a potential friendship because of my stupid feelings." ashley explains. she finally looks back up and brushes a stray hair away from spencer's eyes.

"Hey...Your feelings aren't stupid. I understand if you don't want to kiss me though." Spencer said, looking at Ashley.

ashley licked her lips before closing the distance between the two girls. her lips gently pressed against spencer's soft ones and she sighed into her mouth. Ashley's eyes flutter close and her hands cup the blondes face and neck.

As soon as Ashley kissed Spencer, she kissed Ashley back. Spencer put her arms around Ashley's waist, making sure she was as close as possible to Ashley.

ashley moaned slightly at the contact and shifted closer to spencer. she swung her legs over the blondes hips and straddled her waist. she pulled back , her eyes still closed, she rested her forehead against Spencers. her breathing was quick, but steady and a smile played on her lips.

**Continue?**


End file.
